


Snowflakes

by itswackkman



Series: A Very Potter Winter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco is a confused romantic, Dracos never seen snow, Established Relationship, Harry Potter is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, and thats what matters, but harry does, he doesnt really care either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:12:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itswackkman/pseuds/itswackkman
Summary: Draco's never seen snow, but Harry's going to change that.





	Snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on tumblr @/itspracticallycannon

He watched the crystals dance their way to the ground through the safety of the window. He sat curled up on seat closest to the window, nursing a cup of tea. A finger reached out to touch the window where one of the flakes had fallen against it. The window was cold, probably more so as his fingers had been resting upon the warm surface of his mug. 

“Harry,” A tired voice called out, shaking him out of his trance, “What are you doing up? It’s only six.”

Harry turned around to face his boyfriend, who seemed to be having a difficult time staying awake at the moment. He was held speechless at the sight of his boyfriend standing in nothing but one of his old band shirts. In his moment of speechlessness, all he could do was motion vaguely at the window.

“It’s snowing.” The blonde walked towards where he was sitting. He practically draped himself across his lap and placed soft kisses along his neck and jaw. Harry's breath hitched as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist.

“I’ve never seen snow before.” He murmured against the soft skin. Draco’s words hung in the air. Seconds passed before Harry said anything.

“What?” Draco looked Harry in the eyes briefly before continuing his trail of kisses.

“I’ve never seen snow before.”

“Are you serious?” There was a pause of silence before Harry continued. “Come on,” Shimmering gray eyes looked up in confusion. 

“Pardon?”

“We got to have the whole snow experience now.”

“Snow experience?” Draco laughed.

“Building snowmen, snowball fights, snow angels. The whole experience,” The blonde slowly got up and watched his boyfriend jump around the house trying to find a suitable coat.

Draco wished he could have framed the moment they first walked outside. The look of child-like innocent that crossed Harry’s face was something he never wanted to forget. 

To be quite honest, Draco didn’t understand why snow was such a universal big deal. It was cold and wet. He could have had the same experience if he shaved ice, but, if Harry liked it, how bad could it be?

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot the whole hp series takes place in london...where it snows…. Anyway ive never seen snow so i tried my bespacito


End file.
